It's A Kind Of Magic
by GlitteringSnow
Summary: Piper was attacked one night, waking up in the hospital isn't easy for anyone, and being a witch who can heal herself, there was no reason for her to stick around. On her way out she runs into someone she may or may not regret meeting and with her thirst for revenge strong, will he only get in her way? Damon/OC


**Chapter One**

**It's Only The Beginning**

Bright lights flashed past my eyes as I moaned feebly. Pain radiated from the gaping wound on my shoulder and the similar one on my stomach. The hospital ceiling blurred as I was rushed through the wards and into surgery. A mask was placed over my mouth and something was forced into my lungs. My eyelids slowly lowered as the image of a doctor with a mask over his mouth, a blue cap on his head and a scalpel in his hand was the last thing I saw.

I gasped as I woke up, immediately being sent into a coughing fit as something obstructed my breathing. "Calm down, take deep breaths so I can pull this out, sweetie." A nurse said, rubbing my back soothingly as she prised a tube out of my throat. I coughed and spluttered at the uncomfortable burn I was now feeling. Tears pricked at the back of my eyes at the pain, I groggily tried to put a hand to my throat but my hand wasn't able to move.

"There we go, hunny. Get it all out." I glared at the woman who was smiling kindly at me. She continued to rub my back and held out a little bowl in front of me in case I wanted to throw up. What I wanted was to throw up on her, stop her smiling so brightly. Her teeth were so bright that they actually hurt my eyes. "Isn't that better?" She did something to one of the needles that was in my hand and a few seconds later any pain that I was feeling was completely gone.

I suddenly really liked her.

"Can you talk?" She asked, doing something to the IV.

I blinked sleepily and coughed again, clearing my throat. "I think so." I whispered hoarsely, coughing and trying again. I smiled when my voice came out a bit louder this time. "I'm alright." I assured her.

"Hunny, can you remember what happened to you?" She asked, holding a clipboard out in front of her and scribbling on it.

I furrowed a brow. "What do you mean?" I looked down at myself and saw for the first time the bandages that were covering my stomach and shoulder. "What happened?" I asked, feeling the edges of fear trickle in. I was under the influence of so many drugs that it was only a small amount compared to what it should have been.

"You were attacked." She said, her smile finally dimming. "You were found in an alleyway on Melrose." I gulped, feeling the rawness of my throat come back full force.

"Can I get some water?" I rasped, managed to lift my hand this time, rubbing my forehead in complete confusion and denial.

She handed me a plastic cup filled with cold water and I gulped it down, spluttering when the nurse took it from me quickly. "Hey!" I shouted, trying to get it back, gasping when I pulled my stitches.

"You can't drink it that quickly or you're going to make yourself sick." She explained, slowly handing the cup back to me when I nodded. "Sip it." She instructed.

I did as she said and my throat immediately felt better, although there was still a slight burn from where the tube had been. I struggled to sit up as I watched her continue to scribble on her clipboard. "What are you writing?" I asked, putting the cup on my bedside table.

She responded without hesitation, "Your progress." I grimaced at that answer and then watched as she put the clipboard into the pocket at the front of my bed and sent me another blinding smile. "Okay, a doctor will be in shortly to check your stitches. You were out for two days." With that bombshell she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

I sighed and leant my head against the pillow, looking longingly out of the window. I bit my lip guiltily before checking that no one else was coming through the door and unwrapped the bandage around my stomach. When I saw the wound I winced, suddenly very glad that I couldn't remember what happened. I held my hand over it and shut my eyes tightly, concentrating on what I wanted to happen and sure enough after a few seconds I felt a warmth spread across my stomach with a decrease in pain.

When I opened my eyes, the wound was gone. I did the same thing to my shoulder and slowly got out of the bed, keeping my eyes peeled on the door in case I had to make a quick getaway. I made my way to the front of my bed, keeping out of the way of the window so that nurse wouldn't come back in and see what I was up to. I grabbed the clipboard and saw that they didn't know my name, I let out a sigh of relief and put it back.

As far as they were aware, I was Jane Doe and that was it.

I rolled my shoulders to get rid of the lingering ache that resided there and searched for my clothes. I found them on the chair next to my bed, the jeans were completely blood-soaked and so was the top. They were ruined. I huffed and looked down at my stupid hospital gown, deciding that it would have to do until I could find something better.

I headed to the window and slid it open, it was plenty big enough for me to be able to hop out and so that's what I did. I stilled the air beneath me so that I didn't connect with the ground as hard as I should have. I glanced around to make sure no one saw me, something that I really should have done before jumping out of the window. Luckily I wasn't that high up and I was at the back of the hospital.

I stumbled on the landing but other than that I was fine. I didn't want anyone to see me in the hospital gown as I'm pretty sure that I'd be taken into the hospital again by security or something. I ducked down behind some bushes before making my way into the forest. As soon as I was far enough in I started to relax. I could sense that no one was around and that made me feel better about what I was about to do.

I broke a twig off a nearby tree and waved my hand over it, the twig was instantly transformed into a pair of jeans. I felt the drain of energy leave me and stumbled into the tree, breathing heavily. I regained my breath and pulled the jeans on, snapping another branch off and this time being left with a shirt in its wake. They were neither stylish or form fitting but there was little I could do about that.

I wasn't at full strength yet, not with the healing spell that I'd used and the transfiguration itself was pretty difficult. It was a good thing that I wasn't a novice witch otherwise I'd still be relying on potions and spell books to help me out. I found that just too limiting for my liking and so avoided that whenever possible.

I shivered as a light fog came out of nowhere. A crow flew in front of me and cawed making me growl at it. "Shut it birdy." The fog got thicker and it made me nervous enough to start moving away from the relative safety of my tree, deeper into the forest than I intended to go to try and get out of it.

I stumbled over a few roots that I couldn't see but managed to keep my balance. I couldn't see anything through this fog now and before I could even begin to think about making it go away myself I crashed into someone else.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" I cried, reaching out to the man as I could feel by the defined chest and trying to see his face.

"My fault." He muttered, I could clearly hear the smirk in his voice and frowned, my instincts were telling me this was not going to end well for me.

"Well I'm gonna go." I turned to walk the way I came, knowing that the hospital had many people who could be witnesses to anything that this man might try.

I blinked and walked smack into his chest again, startled I jumped back and tried to back up but he grabbed my wrist and kept me where I was. "I don't think so." He murmured, leaning his head down and taking a deep breath of my scent. "I want you to stay here with me." He continued, his other hand reaching for my other wrist and kept the two within his grip.

I gulped and tried pulling away, obviously unsuccessful as he was a lot stronger than me, I stood little chance of getting away. This was a situation where I was forced to use my powers in front of a human. I glared at him, only just managing to see his face in the fog. He was very good looking but he had way too many bad vibes for me to even think about staying here.

I concentrated hard on what I wanted to happen and sure enough he was blasted away from me, my wrists were now free and I ran in the opposite direction. I dearly hoped that he didn't see my face, just as I hadn't really seen his. It was unlikely that I would be able to recognise him should he come back for me.

No matter, I had my powers when all else failed and this filled me with a false sense of confidence, especially since the man who had just tried to assault me was anything but human. I didn't know what grave a mistake I'd just made and while I picked my way out of the forest, the vampire rose from his shocked position on the ground and smirked.


End file.
